


thin walls

by satinsails



Series: matsuhana for days [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinsails/pseuds/satinsails
Summary: It was 11:52 on a Tuesday night, and Hanamaki was hearing things he didnotwant to hear. He cursed his apartment’s thin walls.Hanamaki meets a stranger in the library, and he has Oikawa and Iwaizumi to thank (technically).
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: matsuhana for days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146752
Comments: 15
Kudos: 129





	thin walls

It was 11:52 on a Tuesday night, and Hanamaki was hearing things he did _not_ want to hear. He cursed his apartment’s thin walls. 

He was starting to wonder why he agreed to room with Oikawa, who should’ve just gotten an apartment with Iwaizumi like he had asked him to. _But what if we break up, Makki?_ he had said. _He’ll kick me to the streets! I’ll be homeless!_

Hanamaki heard another _Iwa-chan!_ through the wall and groaned. It didn’t sound like they were breaking up any time soon.

He stared down at his textbook, starting to read the same sentence for the third time. He was getting nowhere. He glanced at the clock again. _11:55._

He snapped his textbook closed, deciding he needed a change of scenery. With his backpack slung over his shoulder, he exited his bedroom only to find a shirtless Iwaizumi rummaging through his fridge. Hanamaki thanked every god that he at least had the decency to put boxers on.

“Did you get hungry in the middle of your fuckfest?” he asked, and Iwaizumi slammed the fridge door shut, a bottle of whipped cream in his hand. Iwaizumi’s eyes darted towards the bottle and then back at Hanamaki, and Hanamaki could see the blush heating up on his cheeks. God, he did _not_ want to know. “I’m leaving.”

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi said, coughing into his fist.

“You’re not,” Hanamaki called before closing and locking the front door. 

He made the trek through the night (technically morning, now) towards the campus library. Their apartment was right across the street from campus, and the library was open all night on weekdays. Hanamaki bought an energy drink from a vending machine at the entrance before riding the elevator to the third floor.

Unsurprisingly, the library was empty save for one person with his headphones in, flipping through a stack of papers. Hanamaki set his things down on a table across from his, meeting his eyes. The stranger offered him a lazy smile, which Hanamaki returned.

He was cute. _Distractingly_ cute. Messy hair and sultry eyes. Hanamaki found himself reading the same sentence over and over again here, too.

They snuck glances at each other for at least half an hour before they finally made eye contact, the boy catching Hanamaki’s gaze with his own. Hanamaki blushed from the embarrassment of being caught, and the boy leaned forward, rested his chin on his hand, and winked. 

_Oh_.

Hanamaki was gay and intrigued. He got up from his seat.

“Okay,” he said, moving his things to the boy’s table and pulling out the chair across from him. He took out an earbud as Hanamaki sat down. “I’ll bite.”

“Do you?” the stranger said, smirking. _Cheeky._

“I _will_ ,” Hanamaki repeated. He held out his hand, and the boy took it. “Hanamaki Takahiro.”

“Matsukawa Issei,” he replied. “You come here often?”

“Cute,” Hanamaki said, and Matsukawa knew he was, offering a shrug. “I don’t, actually, but my roommate and his boyfriend have been fucking for hours, and our walls are thin, and _I don’t know how they don’t get tired_.”

“Yikes,” Matsukawa said, leaning on his elbow. “My roommate’s out tonight, but I focus better when I’m here. Well, except when there are cute boys around.”

“Do you usually pick up boys at the library?” Hanamaki asked, a smile gracing his lips.

“Maybe,” Matsukawa hummed, but somehow, Hanamaki figured he didn’t. “Whatcha studying for?”

“Art history exam tomorrow,” he answered, tapping on the cover of his textbook. Matsukawa’s grin widened.

“Oh, Hanamaki, you are in luck,” he said, flipping to the first page of his stack. _Art History 3360 Exam 2_. “Last year’s exam.”

“No way,” Hanamaki breathed. He went to grab it, but Matsukawa pulled it out of his reach.

“I’ll trade you for it,” he said, tapping his lips with the end of the pencil in his hand. He puckered his lips slightly.

“Very bold, Matsukawa,” he said, struggling to fight his blush and keep his cool. “Are we in the same class? I’ve never seen you before.”

“I only show up on exam days,” he said, and Hanamaki didn’t blame him. It was an 8:00 a.m. class, and only half of the class showed up anyway. “So?”

Hanamaki pretended to think about his offer, humming and rolling his eyes. He huffed a quiet laugh before leaning across the table with Matsukawa meeting him halfway.

Their lips met, slow and casual, the smiles on their faces making it more difficult to press them together. Matsukawa seemed to be content with a peck, but Hanamaki reached behind his head and held him there. He felt his smile widen into the kiss, and Matsukawa placed a hand on the back of Hanamaki’s head, too.

They kissed each other, pulling away after a long few seconds with a silent promise to continue later, when they weren’t technically in public.

Matsukawa handed over the test, and Hanamaki felt like his prayers had been answered.

“Thank you,” he said honestly.

“Thank Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa said, and Hanamaki raised his eyebrows. “He took it last semester and saved them for me.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime?” Hanamaki asked, and Matsukawa nodded.

“Yeah, he’s my roommate,” he said. “You know him?”

“Oh, do I,” Hanamaki answered, fixing Matsukawa with a smile. “Would you like to come over?”

_”Oh, Hanamaki!”_

_”Oh, Matsukawa, fuck me harder!”_

_”Ngh, Hanamaki, go get the whipped cream-“_

“Will you two shut the fuck up?” Iwaizumi yelled from the other room, banging his fist on their shared wall. They erupted in laughter, leaning on each other in Hanamaki’s bed, study materials spread out around them.

“You really saw him getting it out of the fridge?” Matsukawa asked, wiping at a tear forming in his eye.

“I swear on my mother’s life,” Hanamaki said, and Matsukawa pushed his shoulder. It was only a few quiet moments until they could hear Iwaizumi’s grunts and Oikawa’s moans from the other side of the wall again. Matsukawa made a disgusted face. “They never get tired, I’m telling you.”

“Trust me, I know,” he said, turning his head to face Hanamaki. Hanamaki wanted to kiss him again, but he didn’t know if it was too soon. Matsukawa cleared his throat, and Hanamaki’s eyes snapped up to meet his. He hadn’t realized he was staring at his lips. Matsukawa rubbed the back of his head. “My apartment’s empty, you know. We’ve studied enough for one night.”

“Oh,” Hanamaki said, and he _wanted_ to go, but he was having a really good time with Matsukawa, and part of him didn’t want this to be a one-night stand.

“We could get Icees from a gas station and watch a movie?” he suggested, sounding hopeful but trying not to show it. “Or play a videogame, or something. If you don’t want to, it’s cool.”

“Sounds perfect,” he said, and they heard another loud moan come through the wall. “Anything to get me out of here, honestly.”

Matsukawa held out his hand to him, and he took it with ease. They kissed in the stairwell, and it all felt surreal, finding this stranger and falling into step with him so easily.

Hanamaki supposed he was a _tiny_ bit grateful then that Oikawa and Iwaizumi fucked like rabbits with no respect for his sanity on the other side of the wall. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled at the boy in front of him. He guessed it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ satinsails ♡
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
